Acknowledge
by Oh AiLu
Summary: Luhan sang vokalis band rock terkenal. Sangat arogan dan tomboy tentunya. Sehun sang magnae Boyband yang unyu-unyu. Luhan benci Sehun, tentu saja. Dia selalu menganggap rendah pemuda-pemuda lembek nan manis yang hanya menjual tampang saja. Bagaimana jika mereka terjebak di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni? Dan, HANYA BERDUA! Apakah pulau itu akan meledak dalam detik ke 3? HunHan/EXO/GS
1. Chapter 1

Acknowledge

.

By: Oh AiLu © 2015

Main Cast: Oh Sehun &amp; LuHan.

Genre: Romantic, Sad.

-Genderswitch-

.

\- AiLu -

.

Luhan seorang Aktris. Sehun seorang aktor pendatang baru. Bagaimanakah bila mereka berperan dalam film yang sama?

'Sea You'

Luhan menjadi Luhan sang vokalis band rock terkenal. Sangat arogan dan juga tomboy tentunya. Sehun sendiri menjadi Sehun sang magnae dari Boyband yang unyu-unyu. Luhan benci Sehun, tentu saja. Dia selalu menganggap rendah para pemuda-pemuda lembek nan manis yang hanya menjual tampang saja. Terlebih kepada Sehun sang magnae yang sering mempertontonkan ke imutannya di layar kaca.

"Some search.."

"NEVER FINDING AWAY!"

"Before long.."

"THEY WASTE AWAY!"

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan dandanan gothicnya sedang menompat lincah di atas panggung sambil melantunkan musik keras itu dan sesekali mengarahkan mic yang berada di tangannya ke arah penonton.

Gadis itu bernama Luhan, Burn Luhan lebih tepatnya. Terkenal sebagai seorang vokalis dari band rock papan atas, This Avenue. Seorang gadis yang kasar dan tentu saja, tomboy. Ya, walaupun jika diperhatikan, gadis itu sangatlah manis. Tapi itu semua luntur begitu saja ketika melihat dia beraksi di atas panggung dan menyanyikan nada menggelegar yang mengharuskan kita untuk mengecek telinga ke dokter setelah menyaksikan pertunjukannya.

Berbeda dengan panggung sebelah.

"Nega, nunggama gidohani sunggani.."

"Gede ein mamel anajulge conconi"

"Oneri hanbone _Chance_ na neditnun cot gorem"

Perkumpulan pemuda yang tampan sekaligus manis itu terlihat menarik mata. Dengan suara yang membuat kaum hawa meleleh karnanya, juga tarian keren yang menyempurnakan penampilan mereka. Mereka, boyband papan atas bernama EXO.

"Aaaaa.. Sehun-ah saranghaeyoooooo!"

Panggung indoor itu terdengar riuh dengan teriakan nama dari member boyband tersebut, dan yang lebih mendomonasi adalah teriakan untuk Sehun. Sehun, magnae EXO, member termanis dan juga terdingin di antara member EXO lainnya. Para fans gemas terhadapnya karna senyum terpaksanya. Menurut mereka itu sangat misterius, mereka jadi berfikiran untuk mengenal pemuda itu lebih dalam dan mengetahui sifat aslinya.

Dan mengenai sifat aslinya, dia juga sama dengan pemuda lain. Suka menggoda wanita, usil, dan sedikit naif. Tapi, di balik tampang tampannya dan senyum misteriusnya, dia adalah pemuda suci. Maksudnya, belum pernah mempunyai kekasih. Dan itu juga yang membuatnya mendapatkan sebutan-

"Homo.." - oleh Luhan.

Yeah, saat itu mereka sedang berpapasan di lift. Luhan dan bandnya akan keluar dari lift, Sehun dan beberapa member groupnya malah sebaliknya. Sehingga ucapan Luhan terdengar jelas oleh semua orang yang berada di sekitar mereka. Membuat Johny-salah satu member group Sehun ingin menghampiri Luhan, namun di tahan oleh Sehun.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja gadis jadi-jadian itu.." ucap Sehun sengaja mengeraskan suaranya, membuat telinga Luhan sontak memerah seketika. Luhan pun berbalik dan hendak menghampiri Sehun, sebelum Kai-drumer bandnya-menarik pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya menjauhi tempat itu.

"Yak, Kai-ah, lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku menghajar pemuda homo itu!" teriak Luhan sambil memukul-mukul lengan Kai. Kai menghela nafas, "Kau memalukan, Lu.."

Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya? Dan bisakah kalian bayangkan jika mereka terjebak di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni saat menggelar pertunjukkan di sebuah kapal pesiar. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, hanya berdua. HANYA BERDUA!

Apakah pulau itu akan tenggelam pada detik ke-3?

Tapi, di balik semua itu. Bagaimanakah sebenarnya kehidupan asli aktor Sehun dan aktris Luhan?

Dan kenapa 5 tahun setelah pembuatan film itu, image Luhan malah turun? Padahal Film itu bahkan pernah meraih berpuluh penghargaan.

Bagaimana kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan setelah 5 tahun kemudian?

Dan, benarkah akan ada pembuatan film 'Sea You Season 2'?

Apakah film ini akan menjadi titik balik antara Sehun dan Luhan?

Preview

"Dasar homo. Apa tujuanmu mengikutiku hoh?"

"Mengikutimu? Satu-satunya orang yang mengikutiku adalah dirimu,"

"Dasar gadis jadi-jadian.."

"Eyelinermu. Luntur. HAHAHA.."

"Yak! kenapa kau membuka bajumu?"

"YAK! OH SEHUN!"

"Inikan film pertamamu. Bagaimana? Kau suka jadi bintang?"

"Mmm, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu saja! Kau tak suka?"

"Tidak-"

"-aku tak suka berakting."

"Karna kau."

"Kau? Teman Sehun, bukan?"

"Mau apa kemari?"

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Waktumu tidak banyak. 10 detik dari sekarang. 10.. 9.."

"Yak, kenapa cepat sekali.."

".. 7.. 6.."

"Baiklah, tunggu-tunggu."

".. 4.. 3.."

"Baiklah. Akuinginmintamaaf!"

"Aku tak yakin dapat membujuknya, Yeol. Jadi, bisakah hanya aku saja yang casting hari ini?"

"Kenalkan, namaku Kyungsoo. Aku sungguh-sungguh mengidolakanmu eonnie, eonnie sangat cantik. Akting eonnie juga sangat bagus, dan di film eonnie yang berjudul 'Sea You' eonnie sangat cocok dengan Sehun oppa. Jujur, aku sangat tidak setuju dengan semua pemberitaan tentang eonnie. Aku-"

"Kyungsoo, perlahan, oke."

'Apa dia sasaeng fans?'

"Semoga..."

"-hujan tak berhenti."

"Hei cowok homo,"

"Apa... kita akan bertemu lagi setelah ini?"

"Tidak akan. Aku tak mau menemui gadis jadi-jadian sepertimu."

"See you."

'Sea and You, sekarang menjadi objek favorite ku.'

Holaaaaa. Gimana? Udah tergambar belum ceritanya? Tapi, ini belum tau ya kapan update chapter 1 nya. Lama mungkin, soalnya masih ada Which One noh!

Inti Fanfic ini aku ambil dari film Thailand, tapi lupa judulnya. Trus aku ganti di beberapa bagian dan ku tambah di beberapa bagian. Ini bisa dibilang remake engga ya? Soalnya alur ceritanya aja udah beda. Profesi Sehun di masa depan aja udah beda dengan yang di filmnya. Trus ada tambahan Kyungsoo, kayaknya 80% beda.

Film di fanfic ini tuh kayak ceritain kehidupan Luhan sang rocker dan Sehun sang anggota boyband unyu-unyu terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni. Trus di ceritain deh tuh survive mereka selama disana dan gimana mereka bisa selamat dan end dari filmnya gimana.

Trus kehidupan asli Luhan dan Sehun juga berkaitan. Dan nanti akan membawa bencana besar bagi Luhan.

Ini fanfic banyak flashbacknya. Nanti aku kasi tanda 'flashback' ato gak yang tulisannya miring itu flashback. Jadi maap kalo nanti akhirnya bingung. Tapi aku jamin gak bingung kok, kalo pun bingung, tanya di kotak review.

Yang akan menjadi cast di Fanfic ini selain HunHan, ada Minseok sebagai manager Luhan. Chanyeol sebagai sutradara. Ada dari SM Rookies Johny sebagai cameo (cielah). Ada Kyungsoo sebagai *pip*. Ada Kai sebagai *pip*. Baru itu yang baru aku masukin, cast mungkin bertambah seiring bertambahnya chapter.

Kalo ada yang udah nonton, bilang ya...

Bisa di kritik nanti kalo saya keterlaluan di beberapa hal dan kekurangan di beberapa hal.

Tunggu kelanjutannya ya...

And, review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Acknowledge

.

Chapter 1

By: Oh AiLu © 2014

Main Cast: Oh Sehun &amp; LuHan.

Genre: Romantic, Sad.

-Genderswitch-

.

\- AiLu -

.

Balasan Review!

levy95: Mungkin.. XD Ini udah di next~ Kip ripiu yaaaa

hhyuuunn: Haduh, maaf chingu, ini udah apdet tapi ga ada cepet2nya. Ma-aaaaaaaaf ;(

WinDeerDoBacon-dkl: Hahak, ini juga minjem ide cerita dari pilem kok XD Kip ripiuuu

Oh Juna93: Hahaha, aku juga greget, pas nonton film aslinya, ngeliat ceweknya itu berasa liat Luhan mulu XD Kip ripiuuu

chenma: Bukan chingu, ini seven something. Kalo yang chingu bilang... kagak tau suer XD Bukan begitu. Ceritanya disini, Luhan itu aktris, pemain film, Sehun juga tapi masih juniorlah. Nah, di film ini mereka bertemu dan terjadi ahem ahem XD Gitu deh pokoknya. Terdamparnya itu di film, gak terdampar beneran. Oke? Sip. Jadi, lanjut review kan? *ditonjok

Gigi onta: Hahaha, jangan bingung-bingung dong XD Ini udah dilanjut. Maap Lama banged nged nged. Reviewnya jangan berenti yak :D

hanhyewon357: Iya, ini GS. Emang chingu lebih suka BL ya? 'Cowok' diganti jadi 'namja'? Emmm, apa cocok? Berarti nanti Luhannya bilang 'namja homo' dong? Baiklah, untuk saat ini aku pikirin dulu deh. Makasih masukannya chinguuuu Mumumumu :* Kip ripiu.

luhannieka: Ini udah dilanjut. And thanks ya brow, berkat lo review di ff kakak gue, gue jadi inget klo ada ff gue yang masih ketimbun XD Inikan gue udah update, mana reviewnyaaaaaaaa

Dantearra: Iya, ini dari film Thailand. Seven Something. Tapi gak terlalu sama kok, tenang. Makasih reviewnya. Review lagi ya beib XD

EggyRizqianaR: Iya chingu. Makasih infonya. Untung aja diingetin. Kip ripiuuuu

lisnana1: Udah brooowwwww :D

BeibiEXOl: Ini udah di UP~ FF laen masih ngantri XD Kip ripiu yaaa

N. : Ini udah dilanjut. Haduh, rindu deh sama kamu. Udah jarang nongol :( Kip ripiu ya chinguuuu

fifioluluge: HAHAHA HunHan HardShipper XD Bagus, Bagus. Kip ripiu chinguuu

Baechu: Iya sayaaaang. Ini udah dilanjut, kip ripiu yaaaaa

WulanLulu: Hahaha, ngakak baca review kamu. Singkat, padat, jelas. Ini udah dilanjut chingu, semoga tetep penasaran ya sama ff ku XD Kip ripiuuuu

ramyoon: Ini udah dilanjut dongsaeng~ Ini tuh ceritanya, LuHan sama Sehun pemain film, trus main film berdua, di film itu Luhan jadi Rocker dan Sehun jadi Boyband yang Unyu-Unyu. Kip ripiu saengi-ya~

narahunhan: Oke, makasih. Penantianmu udah selese dek, ini udah di update. Kip ripiu yaaaa

Eclaire Oh: UDAAHH NGIHIHIHI XD

Fangirl Lu han: Hahahaha, oke oke, ini udah dilanjut XD Tapi jangan mikir terlalu jauh dulu, sapa tau authornya kurang ajar trus kembali hilang tanpa jejak XD Kip ripiuuuu

Meilisa bae: Pokoknya terjadi sesu'anu' deh. Eh, tapi jangan mikir macam-macam dulu. Ini masih rated T kok XD (padahal authornya yang mikir begituan XD) Kip ripiuuuu

firaamalia25: Kayaknya kamu bakal review lagi XD Kip ripiu yaaaa

.

\- AiLu -

.

Setumpuk tissue bekas pakai, 5 cup kopi kosong dan 1 cup setengah penuh, serta 2 bungkus jumbo snack rasa keju. Setidaknya itulah benda-benda yang memenuhi meja yang berada di depan Luhan. Dengan tv yang sudah memunculkan nama-nama kru film di depannya, dan tentunya selembar tissue yang masih setia menyumpal salah satu lubang hidungnya.

"Lu, kau tak boleh memaksakannya, oke? Kau sudah menontonnya lebih dari 10 kali.." ucap seorang gadis yang baru keluar dari dapur mini di apartement itu dengan segelas coklat panas di tangannya. Segera didudukinya sofa di samping kanan Luhan dan menyodorkan coklat panas yang masih mengepulkan uap itu padanya. Luhan menyernyit, "Aku butuh kopi. Bukan coklat panas. Itu membuatku mengantuk."

Minseok-gadis itu menghela nafas. Ini sudah gelas kelima yang ditawarinya, namun tetap ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Luhan.

"Kau perlu tidur. Dari semalam kau terus saja menonton film lamamu dengan bercup-cup kopi, dingin pula. Kau sudah terkena flu, Lu. Tapi kau belum jera. Lihatkan, kau sampai mimisan karna tak tidur dari semalam. Ayolah, jangan membuatku susah." rengek Minseok.

"Sekali lagi, oke? Setelah itu aku akan tidur." pinta Luhan. Minseok menghela nafas, tak ada yang bisa membantah perkataan anak itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu.."

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan hendak memeluk Minseok, sebelum rasa nyeri kembali menyerang pangkal hidungnya. Membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya dan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"O-oh, aku harus ke kamar mandi.." kata Luhan sambil berlari terbirit-birit. Minseok menggeleng maklum. Diapun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sebuah kotak cd usang dan segera mengambilnya.

"Sea You.." gumamnya ketika membaca judul dari kotak cd itu. Terlihat Luhan dengan baju rocker-nya yang acak-acakan juga make up gothic yang luntur sedang melipat tangan di dada dan memandang sinis kearah seorang pemuda pucat di sampingnya. Pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, dengan wajah angkuh sekaligus manis dan juga dengan baju yang acak-acakan pula. Pemuda itu juga menatap Luhan dengan sinis. Luhan juga pemuda itu terlihat sedang berdiri di atas kapal kayu kecil yang mengambang di lautan lepas.

Minseok terkekeh pelan, mengingat betapa terkenalnya film itu dulu. Ya, itu pantas. Melihat betapa spektakulernya akting Luhan juga pemuda yang memerankan film itu. Dan yeah, terima kasih juga kepada sang sutrada, Mr. Park.

"Kenapa kau belum memulainya?" tanya Luhan yang baru masuk ke ruang tv dengan tissue baru yang menyumpal hidung sebelah kirinya.

"Aku menunggumu. Ayolah cepat. Aku juga rindu melihat aktingmu di film ini.." kata Minseok sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa yang berada di sampingnya. Luhan mendengus, "By the way, terima kasih kau mau menemaniku menonton kali ini..."

Minseok tersenyum lembut, tapi sesuatu kembali menghinggapi otaknya. Suatu hal yang sama yang telah difikirkannya dari beberapa hari belakangan.

"Lu.."

Luhan yang sedang meraih remote hanya menggumam tanpa melihat Minseok.

"Kau tahu, kau tak perlu mendapatkan peran itu lagi," ucapnya selembut mungkin. Luhan yang baru saja ingin menyeruput kopinya jadi terhenti. "-bukankah Sehun juga belum di temukan sampai sekarang.."

Luhan terdiam sejenak.

"Aku perlu mendapatkan peran itu kembali. Dengan dia atau tanpa dirinya. Tapi sekarang aku harus meyakinkan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu."

Minseok bungkam. Dia lebih memilih memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah sibuk dengan remote ditangannya dan tak berapa lama kembali menyandarkan badannya ke sofa setelah menekan tombol play di remote kontrolnya. Luhan menghela nafas, "Aku tahu aku egois, aku tahu ini mungkin saja sia-sia. Aku tak peduli jika Chanyeol kembali menolakku. Tapi ini adalah satu-satunya caraku untuk mengenangnya lagi. Disana, di pulau itu." kata Luhan dengan pandangan memelas. Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum sendu sambil mengusap lengan Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku akan terus mendukungmu, Lu" ucapnya. 'Ya, walaupun aku tahu tujuanmu bukan untuk itu. Kau berbohong, Lu. Tapi kau tak bisa berbohong padaku.'

Minseok segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar background musik dari film itu. Ternyata filmnya sudah mulai.

...

...

Movie Begining

...

...

"Some search.."

"NEVER FINDING AWAY!"

"Before long.."

"THEY WASTE AWAY!"

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan dandanan gothicnya sedang menompat lincah di atas panggung sambil melantunkan musik keras itu dan sesekali mengarahkan mic yang berada di tangannya ke arah penonton.

Gadis itu bernama Luhan. Terkenal sebagai seorang vokalis dari band rock papan atas, Burn Band. Seorang gadis yang kasar dan tentu saja, tomboy. Ya, walaupun jika diperhatikan, gadis itu sangatlah manis. Tapi itu semua luntur begitu saja ketika melihat dia beraksi di atas panggung dan menyanyikan nada menggelegar yang mengharuskan kita untuk mengecek telinga ke dokter setelah menyaksikan pertunjukannya.

Berbeda dengan panggung sebelah.

"Nega, nunggama gidohani sunggani.."

"Gede ein mamel anajulge conconi"

"Oneri hanbone Chance na neditnun cot gorem"

Perkumpulan pemuda yang tampan sekaligus manis itu terlihat menarik mata. Dengan suara yang membuat kaum hawa meleleh karnanya, juga tarian keren yang menyempurnakan penampilan mereka. Mereka, boyband papan atas bernama EXO.

"Aaaaa.. Sehun-ah saranghaeyoooooo!"

Panggung indoor itu terdengar riuh dengan teriakan nama dari member boyband tersebut, dan yang lebih mendomonasi adalah teriakan untuk Sehun. Sehun, magnae EXO, member termanis dan juga terdingin di antara member EXO lainnya. Para fans gemas terhadapnya karna senyum separonya. Menurut mereka itu sangat misterius, mereka jadi berfikiran untuk mengenal pemuda itu lebih dalam dan mengetahui sifat aslinya.

Dan mengenai sifat aslinya, dia juga sama dengan pemuda lain. Suka menggoda wanita, usil, dan sedikit naif. Tapi, di balik tampang tampannya dan senyum misteriusnya, dia adalah pemuda suci. Maksudnya, belum pernah mempunyai kekasih. Dan itu juga yang membuatnya mendapatkan sebutan-

"Homo.." - oleh Luhan.

Yeah, saat itu mereka sedang berpapasan di lift. Luhan dan bandnya akan keluar dari lift, Sehun dan beberapa member groupnya malah sebaliknya. Sehingga ucapan Luhan terdengar jelas oleh semua orang yang berada di sekitar mereka. Membuat Johny-salah satu member group Sehun ingin menghampiri Luhan, namun di tahan oleh Sehun.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja gadis jadi-jadian itu.." ucap Sehun sengaja mengeraskan suaranya, membuat telinga Luhan sontak memerah seketika. Luhan pun berbalik dan hendak menghampiri Sehun, sebelum Kai-drumer bandnya-menarik pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya menjauhi tempat itu.

"Yak, Kai-ah, lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku menghajar pemuda homo itu!" teriak Luhan sambil memukul-mukul lengan Kai. Kai menghela nafas, "Kau memalukan, Lu.."

...

...

Begitulah perang dingin yang terjadi antara sang vokalis band rock dengan sang visual boyband. Walau secara tak langsung, mereka masing-masing masih saling menghujat. Ya walaupun selalu Luhan yang memulai, tapi well, sepertinya Sehun juga merupakan pemberi tanggapan yang baik.

Tapi, bagaimana jika seumpama seekor macan betina di tinggalkan di pulau terpencil dengan sang musang tak tahu diri itu berduaan? Apakah pulau itu akan tenggelam pada detik ke-3? Atau yang lebih parah?

Hah, tak perlu membayangkannya, karna itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Dasar homo. Apa tujuanmu mengikutiku hoh?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap horor pemuda yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya. Pemuda itu menatap gadis itu sinis.

"Mengikutimu? Satu-satunya orang yang mengikutiku adalah dirimu," katanya kasar. "Dasar gadis jadi-jadian.."

Sehun-pemuda itu mulai bangun dari pasir putih pantai dan mulai membersihkan pakaiannya. Dia pun kembali beralih menatap Luhan yang berada tepat di depannya.

"OH! YA TUHAN!" ucapnya terkejut, membuat Luhan ikut terkejut dan menengok ke belakang.

"Apaan sih? Kau mengagetkanku tau.." kata Luhan dan kembali berbalik menatap Sehun dan menemukan pemuda itu tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"YAK! Kau mempermainkanku?!"

Sehun masih tertawa sambil menunjuk wajah Luhan, "Itu," gumamnya mencoba berbicara. "Eyelinermu. Luntur. HAHAHA.."

Luhan langsung berjengit kaget dan mengusap bagian bawah matanya dan benar saja, noda hitam telah mewarnai jari telunjuknya sekarang.

"Haha, haduh. Cepatlah bersihkan. Aku takut jika pagi nanti bangun dari tidurku, aku langsung serangan jantung.." kata Sehun tanpa dosa dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berusaha menahan emosinya sambil memandang nanar bongkahan kayu dari perahu boat yang mereka pergunakan semalam.

Ya, semalam. Awalnya mereka memang berada di kapal pesiar yang sama, untuk memeriahkan perayaan anniversary dari sebuah perusahaan semi-konduktor yang cukup terkenal. Sampai pengumumam kapten kapal yang menyatakan bahwa kapal mengalami mati mesin secara tiba-tiba karna sebuah kerusakan, dan mengimbau para penumpang untuk segera naik ke boat yang telah disediakan dan akan kembali ke daratan dengan selamat. Pengumuman itu sontak membuat Luhan yang tadinya sedang meminum sampange-nya malah langsung berlari terpogoh-pogoh dan berhasil mendapatkan tempat duduk disebuah boat, dan... duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini boat kami.." kata Sehun sambil menunjuk teman-teman satu groupnya. Luhan langsung tersenyum hambar dan hendak keluar dari boat, sebelum salah satu member group Sehun menghentikannya.

"Sudah terlambat, nona. Kita sudah di permukaan laut.." kata Johny dengan nada sinis. Dan Luhan pun langsung menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan memelas. Uh, dia sedang berada di kandang lawan, sendirian pula.

Awalnya memang baik-baik saja, saat group Sehun masih bersenang-senang menyenandungkan lagu mereka dan mengabaikan keberadaan Luhan. Yah, setidaknya itu baik untuk Luhan, daripada Sehun mengajaknya beradu mulut sekarang, pasti dia kalah, karna Sehun mempunyai banyak teman, sedangkan dia hanya sendiri.

Semua terasa baik-baik saja sebelum sebuah bunyi seperti bunyi gesekan yang kuat terdengar, bersamaan dengan goyangan boat yang tidak menentu.

"Oh Ya Tuhan, kenapa laut disini banyak karangnya?" gumam salah satu member group Sehun. Wajah Luhan sudah berubah panik dan menatap kearah lautan dengan khawatir. Bagaimana jika mereka tenggelam? Apa disini ada ikan hiunya?

Semua pemikiran Luhan sirna sudah, ketika goyangan kencang terasa di boat mereka dan boat mereka melayang di udara. Dan, semua terjadi begitu saja. Ketika Luhan membuka matanya dan menemukan Sehun tak sadarkan diri di sampingnya yang sedang berada di atas bongkahan kayu boat mereka, mereka terkapung tapi untunglah tak di tengah laut. Dan dekat didepannya, Luhan sudah melihat daratan, ya walaupun itu adalah daratan yang tak dikenalnya. Pokoknya dia harus keluar dulu dari air asin yang membuat rambutnya rusak ini. Dan dengan dorongan yang tak tahu darimana, Luhan juga membantu Sehun yang belum sadarkan diri, ikut menepi dengannya, bersama bongkahan boat yang mereka pakai mengapung tadi.

Dengan mengandalkan air laut, Luhan sudah selesai membasuh seluruh make up nya. Seluruhnya, tanpa terkecuali. Meninggalkan wajah baby face yang manis dan imut secara bersamaan. Tapi dia kembali bergidik merinding ketika menyadari hari sudah menjelang malam. Kemana Sehun? Eh, kenapa dia mulai memikirkan Sehun sekarang?

Tidak-tidak, dia memikirkan Sehun pasti karna memang Sehun yang hanya ada disini bersamanya. Jadi, wajarkan?

Luhan kembali merinding, bukan karna ketakutan-ya walaupun dia masih ketakutan- tapi kali ini karna dia merasa hawa dingin menusuk badannya yang masih memakai pakaian setengah basah.

Pandangannya pun teralihkan ketika melihat sebuah kobaran api yang lumayan besar yang berasal dari hutan yang berada di depannya. Dengan langkah cepat, Luhan pun segera menghampiri kobaran api itu.

"Wuuuh, kau ingin membakar hutan ini ya?" tanya Luhan, sedangkan Sehun masih setia berada di dalam gua kecil dengan dataran yang cukup tinggi, setinggi paha Luhan tepatnya. Dan memiliki tinggi total yang sama dengan tinggi badan Sehun, tapi cukup untuk tidur beberapa orang.

"Berisik, sekarang kau carilah tempat istirahatmu. Tapi aku peringatkan carilah tempat yang cukup tinggi untuk menghindari air pasang dan yeah kau pasti tahu apa selanjutnya.." kata Sehun sambil keluar dari dalam gua dan menatap Luhan.

Deg

Sehun terdiam dalam lamunnya.

Benarkah ini Luhan? Luhan yang dia kenal? Luhan si gadis kasar dengan bibir pedas itu? Tapi kenapa yang dilihatnya disini adalah seorang gadis manis nan imut dengan segala keluguan padanya. Apalagi sekarang Luhan sedang merengek agar ikut menempati gua itu bersamanya.

Sehun masih tetap terpaku sampai Luhan akhirnya pergi menjauh dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Dan saat itulah Sehun baru tersadar. Uh, bodohnya dia. Apakah dia baru saja terpesona dengan Luhan? Luhan?!

"Ya, kau... boleh disini."

Luhan langsung berbalik dan melompat senang, lalu menghampiri Sehun, lebih tepatnya guanya dan masuk untuk beristirahat.

"Yaaa, duduklah dulu disini. Untuk mengeringkan bajumu.." kata Sehun dengan pandangan lurus kearah api unggun yang dibuatnya. Luhan tak menolak, diapun keluar dari gua dan duduk di sebelah kanan Sehun. Yah, daripada dia sakit karna menggunakan baju basah. Dan dia juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan bajunya.

Sudah 5 menit mereka disana, tapi Luhan merasa baju yang dipakainya belum kering. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, diapun melepas baju tangan pendek berwarna hitam dengan motif tengkorak itu dan meletakkannya di sebelahnya, untuk dikeringkan mungkin. Menyisakan kaos tangan panjang tipis ketat berwarna hitam polos.

"Yak! kenapa kau membuka bajumu?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Hiss, aku punya nama tau. Dari tadi kau memanggilku yak yak yak. Namaku Luhan.." kata Luhan santai dan bergeser mendekat menuju kobaran api. Sehun terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum dia menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya.

"Kau tak takut padaku?"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Luhan tanpa menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Kau berpakaian ketat di dekat seorang pemuda, dan kau tahu hanya kita berdua yang ada di pulau ini.."

"Hhh," Luhan menghela nafas. "Setidaknya pemuda itu adalah pemuda abnormal.."

"Menggodaku, eoh? Bukankah kau berkata seperti itu agar aku menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku adalah lelaki tulen?"

Luhan berjengit kaget dan menoleh gusar kearah Sehun. O-ow, sepertinya Sehun sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Terlihat dari senyum misteriusnya dan tatapan matanya, seakan menelanjangi Luhan seketika itu juga.

"YAK! OH SEHUN!" teriak Luhan pada akhirnya.

"HAHAHAHA..."

Sehun puas tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan.

"Kau aneh, Luhan." kata Sehun.

Luhan yang jengkel langsung membalik badannya kearah kobaran api sambil melempar segala benda yang ada disekitarnya.

...

...

Luhan menggeliat pelan ketika merasakan geli di sekitar lehernya. Luhan berusaha menggerakkan tangannya menuju titik geli itu, namun nihil. Tangannya seakan ditahan dan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Dengan berat hati dan rasa was-was yang menghinggapi pikirannya, Luhan perlahan membuka matanya.

Kobaran api yang telah mengecil di luar gua hanya dapat memberikan penerangan yang samar bagi Luhan. Yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah pundak. Lebar dan telanjang. Juga helai rambut yang mengenai wajahnya. Dan Ya Tuhan, dia baru sadar jika pemilik pundak itu sedang menghisap lembut lehernya sekarang.

"SEHUN?!" ucapnya keras sambil mendorong orang itu menjauh.

Dan benar saja, itu Sehun. Menatapnya sayu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa bangun? Padahal aku ingin melakukan yang lebih jauh lagi." ucapnya dengan seringaian yang menurut Luhan terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"TIDAK!"

TBC

Huahahahaha...

I'm comeback.. Setelah melewati UKK yang begitu menyiksa juga beberapa masalah yang buat mood menulis saya drop parah. Dan pembagian raport yang cukup buat saya depresi ringan. Huft, saya keluar dari 10 besar, jauh bener ke-11, dan harus ngucapin selamat tinggal sama gadget selama 3 hari.

Pendek banget ya? Maaf chingu, mood lagi kacau soalnya.

Makasih untuk yang masih nunggu dan untuk .7 makasih bantuannyaaaa

Aku sayang sama kalian semua. Kalo ada akun fb, bbm, line atau apapun itu yang bisa saya hubungi, kasih tau ya. Soalnya lagi butuh temen cerita soal EXO. Ga enak cerita sama kakak, dia mah lempeng-lempeng aja.

Let's be friend, oke?

Big Thanks to:

levy95, hhyuuunn, WinDeerDoBacon-dkl, Oh Juna93, chenma, Gigi onta, hanhyewon357, luhannieka, Dantearra, EggyRizqianaR, lisnana1, BeibiEXOl, N. , fifioluluge, Baechu, WulanLulu, ramyoon, narahunhan, Eclaire Oh, Fangirl Lu han, Meilisa bae, firaamalia25.


End file.
